


(Don't) Fuck with me

by popnographic



Category: Free!
Genre: Angry Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popnographic/pseuds/popnographic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wants to, no, <i>has to</i> prove a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Fuck with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishka/gifts).



> This week's drunken porn writing featuring [iska](http://iskabee.tumblr.com). Well, part two, I guess, but part one is for Makoto's birthday, so you'll have to wait until the 17th until that one comes out.

Kisumi barely has time to react, and Sousuke just _loves_ that about this, as he shoves Kisumi up against the nearest wall. He loves the fact that he’s finally been able to catch Kisumi off-guard, to throw him into a situation where Kisumi _isn’t_ in control, where Sousuke’s able to take the lead by force and do things in his own way.

Of course, Sousuke knows that Kisumi isn’t _opposed_ to Sousuke being in control, which in and of itself is frustrating, too. There doesn’t seem to be anything Sousuke can do that would _properly_ throw Kisumi off balance, something that would leave him with very few options. Of course, Sousuke isn’t one to give up in his search for that one thing. One day, he _will_ succeed, and he’s gotten desperate to the point that he doesn’t care just how it’ll happen.

He captures Kisumi’s lips hungrily in a kiss that’s more of the biting kind. Kisumi is quick to jump up and wrap his legs around Sousuke’s middle, and Sousuke responds by grabbing a hold of Kisumi’s thighs to keep him in place. Not that he thinks Kisumi would attempt escaping at this point considering what he just did, but having Kisumi fall down onto his ass would be counter-productive.

“What brought this on?” Kisumi asks against his lips, and Sousuke nibbles a little _too_ hard at Kisumi’s bottom lip in response.

“Shut up, Shigino. _God_ , you can talk.”

All he has on his mind is to fuck Kisumi to the point where he’ll barely be able to pronounce his own name. He’s been on edge all week, and it’s been mostly thanks to the pink-haired tease, who’s currently wrapped around him. He begins to pull Kisumi’s jeans down; Kisumi even helps him a little with one hand whilst having one arm around Sousuke’s neck. He grunts in disapproval, but doesn’t do much other than that.

“I just— _ah_ —want to know what I did… to deserve this. Have I been that good?”

Sousuke growls and bites on Kisumi’s earlobe, making him yelp but then giggle. “The exact fucking opposite. You’ll see.”

He’s managed to pull down Kisumi’s trousers and boxers now, Kisumi having gotten down onto the floor again. It’s a good thing he’s still wearing sweats, because he managed to stuff both a bottle of lube _and_ a condom into one of the pockets, which he now pulls up.

“One finger won’t be enough for you, will it?” he asks. Kisumi’s able to take much more than that — just one finger would probably not even make him react. Kisumi just smiles in response, and it ticks Sousuke off. Seeing Kisumi _still_ smiling like that in a situation where he’s literally trapped without a way to escape. Not that Kisumi would want to escape, of course, because he just _loves_ these situations.

So Sousuke slicks up two fingers, and then shoves them inside of Kisumi, making him let out a moan that must’ve come all the way down from his toes. Kisumi throws his head back and bumps it against the wall behind him, and gasps when Sousuke begins to finger him; pushing in, the tips of his fingers hitting Kisumi’s prostate every time he goes back inside. He adds yet another finger, and Kisumi’s shamelessly rutting back against his fingers. Hungry for more, as always.

“I don’t have time for this,” Sousuke grunts. “Get down. I need to fuck you within two minutes, so make it quick. I’m not even hard yet, so you have a lot to do.”

Kisumi gladly takes on the challenge, of course, and just gets down on his knees in front of Sousuke to pull his sweats and underwear down. Sousuke hisses and closes his eyes when Kisumi’s lips wrap around the head of his cock, and his fingers tangle into Kisumi’s hair, pulling his head towards him further and prompting Kisumi to take more of Sousuke into his mouth.

Whenever Kisumi moans around Sousuke’s cock, the reverberations cause weird vibrations that make Sousuke gasp in surprise and pleasure. The faint gagging sounds make Sousuke chuckle, and he realises Kisumi’s taken him all the way into his mouth and down his throat.

“So much for a gag reflex,” he scoffs. “You can take four fingers up your ass but you can’t suck down on my entire cock. Pathetic.”

Kisumi takes his mouth off Sousuke’s cock with a wet _plop_ , and smirks up at Sousuke. Smirks. Of course he would. Never breaking.

“I guess I just need more practice then.”

“Oh, _fuck_ you, Shigino.”

“Please,” Kisumi breathes, “please do. I want you.”

Sousuke pulls Kisumi up by his hair, ignoring the “ow, ow, ow” coming from him in doing so. He shoves Kisumi back up against the wall, and then pulls out the bottle of lube again along with the condom wrapper. It doesn’t take him long to prepare himself, thankfully, and he’s quick to once again lift Kisumi up, the other responding by locking his legs around Sousuke’s middle. Sousuke puts his cock up against Kisumi’s asshole, just circulating the ring muscle, and Kisumi lets out a whine.

“Don’t tease,” Kisumi whimpers. “Fuck me already.”

“Oh, I will,” Sousuke counters. “Until you can’t walk straight anymore.”

“Honey, when was I _ever_ straight in any regard— _ah_!”

He doesn’t give Kisumi the pleasure of finishing his sentence, and instead just goes in, all the way, letting out a groan when he’s all inside. He begins thrusting, hard, setting a borderline relentless, cruel pace from the get-go, fucking up into Kisumi whilst holding him up against the wall. Who cares if their neighbours come over to complain? At least he gets to have sex. Most of his neighbours probably don’t, so who’s the real winner here?

Sousuke pulls almost all the way out, taking it agonisingly slow just to fuck with Kisumi even more than he already is doing. Kisumi isn’t happy, and it’s evident in his whining, in the way he nibbles on Sousuke’s lips, silently begging for more even though Sousuke _is_ jacking him off at the same time. The entire point of this is, well — to prove a point to Kisumi. To never underestimate Sousuke, and then there’s also the whole thing about Sousuke wanting to wipe that smug fucking grin off Kisumi’s face.

The huge boost his ego gets when it actually _happens_ is almost intoxicating, almost makes him dizzy, and he once again pounds into Kisumi with a brutal force that makes Kisumi scream, makes him let out everything he’s been holding in until now. If he were to be the Rin kind of cheesy, Sousuke would almost say that it’s like music to is ears.

Kisumi’s arms around his shoulders almost begin to feel like a noose, but that just means he’s getting close to climax. Sousuke dips his forehead into Kisumi’s shoulder, breathes heavily as he gets close to coming as well, but his thrusts stay at the same tempo. Kisumi keeps repeating his name, voice almost breaking, and it’s gone hoarse a while ago. Kisumi’s low voice is almost sexy, but it isn’t something Sousuke would ever admit.

He twitches when he comes, and a throaty yell leaves his lips when Sousuke comes, Kisumi having come not too much earlier than him. He can tell on Kisumi’s pained moans that him getting fucked post-orgasm isn’t the most pleasant thing in the world, but Sousuke can’t really bring himself to care about that right now since all he has in mind is to get to climax himself. And he does, _oh_ — he does. His fingers once again grasp Kisumi’s hair, and he pulls Kisumi close for a rough, sloppy kiss, doesn’t care about the saliva that runs down his chin when he pulls apart, and then pulls his dick out of Kisumi’s ass.

Kisumi falls down onto the floor, heavily breathing, heavy-lidded, face and chest flushed pink. It’s a beautiful sight, Sousuke finds. Mostly because he gets to see Kisumi below him, on the floor, absolutely spent, and much like he’d promised Kisumi earlier. Unable to walk. No way in hell is he going to help that fucker off the floor. He can figure things out on his own; this apartment isn’t _that_ big.

Sousuke staggers into the bathroom to discard his condom and clean himself up. When he returns to the bedroom, Kisumi’s surprisingly made his way inside, and he’s resting on the bed. When he spots Sousuke coming inside, he pouts.

“You were right about the ‘not being able to walk’ part,” he complains. Sousuke snorts.

“Please tell me you had to crawl.”

“I did! Fuck you, Sousuke!”

“God, no. Not again today, at least.”

Kisumi’s groan makes him laugh again, and Sousuke goes to get himself dressed.


End file.
